


Back In My Atmosphere

by RENielsen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Don't think I'm missing anything else, Eh mostly just smut lmao, Enjoy!, Famous Niall, First Time, Kinda, Love Bites, M/M, Meh, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Top Louis, alternative universe, and also kinda, this is actually like really soft, with like a tiny bit of pinching and pushing around lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: “Would have never thought beautiful songbirds like yourself would be found down in the crowd. Don’t you have a golden chair waiting for you somewhere in the VIP lounge? Can’t say I’m complaining, though. Wouldn’t have had the honour now, would I, if you hadn’t been down here?” The words are being whispered into the soft spot of skin behind Niall’s ear, and even though the music around them is loud then he’s got no problem hearing him. 
  “Guess not,” Niall hiccups breathlessly. He needs the boy to let him go, needs to get away as fast as possible, but at the same time he doesn’t want to be set free.
  “If someone had told me I’d be dancing with Niall Horan by the end of the night, then I’d told them to sod of. Funny how things work out, huh?” The laugh is sharp, but with so much softness in it at the same time. Niall has honestly never felt more confused in his life. “I’m Louis by the way. Guess it’s most fair to let you know, now that I pretty much know everything worth knowing about you. Don’t you think?”
or literally just a bit of nouis smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This is like first time I've put any smut on here, and like second time I've tried writing it. Be gentle with me lmao :) Hope you enjoy reading!

Niall’s pleasantly drunk, dancing around with Harry in the club, simply just having fun. It’s been a while since he last had the opportunity to just let go like this without having a care in the world. A weeks break is all Niall could possibly need right now, getting away from his word tour and just be able to relax and have fun.

He hadn’t even put his foot back on the ground when he landed in England before Harry had insisted that they’d go have fun that night. In the beginning Niall had protested, and tried to tell Harry he was tired and needed a night in. Fuck he can’t even begin to describe how happy he is that Harry hadn’t taken no as an answer.

“Care to dance?” a unfamiliar voice shouts into his ear. He stops dead in his tracks when he turns around and sees the lad sending him a crooked smile with a daring expression in his eyes.

Niall isn’t exactly sure what have given the lad the idea that he’d want to dance with him; a boy for God’s sake! It isn’t hard to tell that the lad knows who he is, so he should also very well know that Niall doesn’t do guys. He’s dated his fair share of birds, but the idea of trying with a guy has just never seemed appealing to him. It doesn’t exactly stop him from noticing just how stunning the boy is, though.

Maybe it’s the alcohol in his blood, or maybe it’s because the guy looks at him like he’s giving him a dare, but for some reason he ends up nodding. No matter what then it doesn’t exactly hurt him to dance with the guy, and if he’s a fan then even better, because Niall loves making his fans happy.

A smirk forms on the lad’s lips, almost like he’s won something, and if Niall hadn’t been as drunk as he is then he’d probably gotten worried about it.

He turns to Harry to tell him he’s promised the lad a dance, but as it turns out Harry isn’t exactly missing him as he’s working his tongue into some pretty bird’s mouth in a heated snog. Alright then.

He’s about to turn around again to face the lad, but he doesn’t even get the chance as he’s being pulled into a couple of arms. Niall immediately turns red, as he can feel his arse brushing against the lad’s dick. This isn’t exactly what he was expecting when he said yes to dancing, especially not when the guy kinda slowly begins grinding against him in the same beat as the music is playing.  Fuck, fuck, fuck! He can’t help but panic just the slightest.

“Relax. You’re all tense, love.” Niall is painfully aware of the soft panting in his ear, and even more so on how this is definitely turning the guy on.

“I-I…” he stutters, not knowing what to do with himself at all. “I’m not… I’m not like gay?” Niall doesn’t _know_ why he says it like he’s asking a question instead of stating a fact. It could be because the guy, even though he isn’t any bigger than Niall is, is imitating as fuck. Niall’s oddly fascinated, but at the same time just the tiniest bit worried about how this is going to end up.

He hums in Niall ear, almost like in understanding, but he doesn’t ease up on him because of it. The opposite more like, as Niall feels how his lips faintly kisses down his neck. It’s so soft that Niall can’t help his eyes from falling shut, and from tipping his head to the side to make more room. This definitely won’t end up well, Niall no longer got any doubt in his mind about that.

“Would have never thought beautiful songbirds like yourself would be found down in the crowd. Don’t you have a golden chair waiting for you somewhere in the VIP lounge? Can’t say I’m complaining, though. Wouldn’t have had the honour now, would I, if you hadn’t been down here?” The words are being whispered into the soft spot of skin behind Niall’s ear, and even though the music around them is loud then he’s got no problem hearing him.

“Guess not,” Niall hiccups breathlessly. He needs the boy to let him go, needs to get away as fast as possible, but at the same time he doesn’t _want_ to be set free.

“If someone had told me I’d be dancing with Niall Horan by the end of the night, then I’d told them to sod of. Funny how things work out, huh?” The laugh is sharp, but with so much softness in it at the same time. Niall has honestly never felt more confused in his life. “I’m Louis by the way. Guess it’s most fair to let you know, now that I pretty much know everything worth knowing about you. Don’t you think?”

Louis. The name sounds so gentle in Niall’s ears, and not what he had expected at all. It fits somehow, though, in a weird sort of way.

The music changes, maybe has done a couple of times without Niall even noticing. He does this time, though, as Louis hands find his hips and presses him a bit closer. The speed of the beat goes faster, and so does Louis’ movements. He’s half hard against Niall, and it takes embarrassingly short time before Niall himself begins showing interest in what’s happening. He tries to will the erection away, but the more Louis grinds against him the hotter he feels.

Niall needs no mirror to know that his skin is flushed in a pink colour, and he isn’t delusionary enough to not realise it isn’t because of the dancing.

“Moves so prettily,” Louis groans into his ear, making Niall whimper slightly. “Look so good, babe.”

Everything seems to get kind of foggy after that, everything except the way Louis’ body moves against his own.

¤¤¤

Niall wakes up with  a jerk. Nothing seems familiar, not the bed nor the room. He recognises the boy sleeping beside him in the bed, though, as the one he was dancing with in the club last night. He haven’t got any memory of getting here or what they’ve done before falling asleep, and he’s only got a faint idea of what the lad’s name is.

His movements must have woken the guy up, because he begins moving slightly only seconds later, eyes opening to catch a glimpse of the panic attack Niall is working himself into. 

Shit! He can’t fucking even believe that he has had sex with a guy while being drunk enough to not even remember it. Fuck, fuck, fucking shit!

“Calm down, popstar. Think of me like you want, but I’d never take advantage of anyone who isn’t able to think clear enough to decide if it’s something they’d want,” he says, voice lazy like he isn’t quite awake enough to have any kind of conversation just now. “Nothing happened, so no reason to panic. You simply lost your friend last night, and was too drunk to remember your own address when I tried to put you on a taxi home. I didn’t wanna leave you there alone, so here you are. Not as fancy as your own bed probably, but at least I didn’t let you sleep on the pavement outside the club.”

It takes a moment for Niall to really understand what the words mean, but when he finally does he breathes out so fucking relieved, but also more than a little guilty that he immediately jumped to the work case scenario.

“I… thank you. For…for everything.”

It looks like the lad is close to falling sleep once again, eyes dropping a little. “Sure. Now go back to sleep, or like be quiet when you leave. ‘s way too early for this shit.” And just like that a little snore leaves him.

Niall can’t help the quiet laugh from leaving him, a lot more eased up now he knows his drunk self hadn’t… caused any trouble. He finds his phone on the bedside table, and glances down at it to see what time it is. The lad - Louis, Niall is pretty sure his name was - either normally sleeps in quite late or maybe they were just up very late last night, because Niall wouldn’t exactly call eleven am early.

He isn’t sure he’d actually say he’s tired either, but then again Niall is quite used to having a hectic schedule. Sometimes he can go to bed at two am and get up again at seven because of a concert in the evening and interviews and stuff in the morning.

For a moment he considers sneaking out, and never look back, but for whatever reason he lies down again, carefully not to wake Louis up while he does so. It could be because he doesn’t actually know where he is, but if Niall has to be honest with himself then it’s probably more because he finds Louis interesting in a way he hasn’t with anyone else for so long.

When Niall wakes up for the second time, he isn’t panicking, not even as he feels Louis’ arms around his waist and his half hard dick against his arse. It’s weird, but he knows by now that Louis wouldn’t do anything to him he didn’t ask for himself. That and then he can’t really blame him for anything happening in his sleep. It isn’t exactly like Niall hasn’t ever gotten morning wood himself.

Carefully he tries to get out of Louis’ arms, but the lad seems to quite fancy a cuddle in his sleep, and the more Niall wriggles the better Louis’ grip in him somehow gets. He guess he’ll just stay then.

“Stop moving,” Louis breathes in his ear, making Niall freeze. “Thought you’d be long gone now, popstar. Haven’t you got a lot of important stuff to do, other than entertain a simple fan for the day?”

Niall goes to answer, but forgets everything he wanted to say when Louis moves a little. The movement results in him dragging his cock over Niall’s arse, and Niall is ashamed to admit that his breath hitches from the feeling.

“Hmm, sorry ‘bout that. Would have been surprised if it hadn’t been hard, though, considering I just woke up with a gorgeous and world famous popstar in my arms. Can’t blame me for it now, can you?”

“Fuck,” Niall whispers, and tries to get away from where he’s pressed against Louis. It’s all too much way too quick, especially when he can feel himself harden up simply from a few words leaving Louis’ mouth.

“Have you got any idea how tempting it is to kiss you right now?”

Niall swallows harshly at the words, and it feels like he can’t quite breathe right. He’s be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t the least bit curious to experience how it’d feel to have Louis’ lips pressed against his own. “Do it,” he then says, and turns his head so he’s able to look at Louis.

It feels like it’s the first time he really gets a good look at him. Eyes shining blue, almost as deep a colour as Niall’s own, but lighter like he’s looking into the sky. His hair brown and wild, in a way only making Niall want to run his fingers through it to see if he possibly could make it even more of a mess that it already is. Lips kind of thin and surrounded by day old stubbles.

Dainty fingers finds his cheek and gently leads Niall face closer so he’s able to let their lips meet in a surprisingly soft kiss while still being cuddled together. Niall’s eyes are wide, and he just knows how it makes his face seem even younger, innocent in a way. He guess you could say he is, kinda, or at least is in this situation.  

The stubbles feel raw against Niall’s sensitive skin, and he can see for him how the skin is probably turning a bit red. Not that he needs the stubbles for that. If Louis keeps kissing him then give it about two seconds and then he’ll be flushed all over.

The kiss is so simple, Louis’ lips only lightly nudging against his own almost as if he’s afraid of scaring Niall away. It makes him breathless in a way it could have never done if Louis had shoved his tongue into Niall’s mouth kissing him hard and good. It’s imitate in a way it shouldn’t be between strangers, but Niall can’t find it in him to mind.

Somehow Niall thinks he could fall in love with him from being kissed like this only.

Louis pushes them around, presses Niall into the sheets. He doesn’t exactly interrupt the spooning, and is lying on top of Niall, though keeping himself up with his hands on each side of Niall’s head. He stopped kissing Niall when he began moving, but continues slowly down his neck, starting with light touches of his lips just behind Niall’s ear.

“Tell me to stop, and I will,” he says as a promise. Niall can’t get himself to say anything, though, and whines a little when it takes Louis too long to continue touching him.

“Are you being greedy, popstar? Not exactly used to not getting what you want, huh? I bet most people are ready to fall to their knees and kiss your feet if that’s what you asked from them. Tsk, tsk, baby, that doesn’t work with me. You’re only getting what I decide to give you, greedy won’t do.”

Niall kinda wants to cry, because Louis isn’t _doing_ anything, and Niall just needs him to do _something._ Anything really would be absolutely fine with him right now. Niall isn’t greedy either. Is known for being so down to earth in the media and by his fans. Louis’ wrong. Niall doesn’t expect everyone to fall for his feet. He still think he might be ready to beg soon if Louis just continues watching him and breathing into his neck.

“Please?” he whimpers after what feels like forever. He honestly wouldn’t even be surprised if only a second had passed by.

Louis doesn’t say anything in return, just hums lightly. His teeth finds Niall’s earlobe biting harshly enough for Niall to feel it, but gently enough that it doesn’t really hurt. When he lets go, he continues nibbling down Niall’s jawline, making his breath hitch just enough to be noticeable. Niall wants Louis to kiss him again, but he just teasingly lets his lips plant small kisses down over Niall’s throat. He swallows harshly, and going from the small smile Louis’ lips forms against his skin then he was able to feel it too.

The position he’s in is quite uncomfortable, as he has to lift his head high and to the side to make space for Louis, but Niall barely notices. He’s too far gone to concentrate on anything other than the sensation.

When Louis begins sucking and biting on the skin right over his collarbone, Niall panics. “No! No, you can’t!” The first thought coming to mind is that someone is going to kill him if he turns up with visible hickeys, but immediately after he regrets it when he remembers he hasn’t got any responsibilities for the next week. It’s too late, though, because Louis has pulled away completely, looking at him with an unimpressed expression in his eyes.

“I can’t you say? And why can’t I, little popstar? First so desperate to get touched, and then you want to decide how too? Didn’t I just tell you that it doesn’t work like that with me?” His eyes seem darker somehow, but at the same time light with amusement, like he finds Niall’s torment hilarious. Niall wouldn’t be surprised at all if that’s the case.

Niall’s aching. Louis hasn’t even removed his clothes, has barely even touched him at all, but still Niall has never felt this good while having sex before. It’s a long while since he’s been able to call himself a virgin, has probably more experience than most, but fuck does it feel like he’s got no control at all. He can’t predict Louis’ next move, because it feels like even when he’s surely kissing down a chosen path of Niall’s skin then he could at any point decide to change it. He’s unpredictable, and it’s constantly keeping Niall on  edge.

His head fall down, and he hides his face in the pillow. It feels too humiliating to keep watching Louis. He only gets to hide for a second, though, before a harsh pull in his hair forces him to look back up at the other lad. He sobs out, surprised about the fierceness in the movement.

“You like that? Like when I’m rough with you? Want me to wreck you, little Nialler? Make you feel so great that you can’t even remember your own name once I’m done with you?”

“P-please,” he sobs out.

It’s too much, too much already. It feels like Louis could continue teasing him forever, but Niall just wants him to actually get on with it.

“Please what? What do you want, baby?”

Niall doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what he want, is the thing. His first instinct is to ask Louis to fuck him, but the thought is just so scary. Boys have never even crossed his mind before, but right now Louis is the only thing he can think about.

In the end he can’t muster up anything else than a very pathetic, “ _Please._ ”

Louis immediately coos at him, which is almost as embarrassing as this whole situation he’s gotten himself into.

“It’s alright, darling, I’ll take good care of you, yeah? Needn’t worry, okay?” His voice is so soft, but still not missing that teasing tone, Niall wants to get rid of more than anything.

Louis moves them around once again, pushing Niall onto his back. “What a mess we’ve got here,” he says, a thumb finding Niall’s cheek to get rid of the tears having fallen down. “And that pretty flush. Is that all for me, popstar? You look so needy and so, so beautiful just for me, don’t you? Trying to coax me into doing exactly what you want, huh? Almost fell for it, I’ll admit.” He makes a disappointed sound, immediately making Niall feel bad even though he actually hasn’t done anything wrong at all.

Niall mewls the most pathetic sound he’s ever heard, when Louis wriggles down onto his crotch. His arse is carefully planted directly over his cock, and it takes everything he got to not push his hips up. Louis might be an unpredictable little shit, but Niall has at least figured out that the more he tries to demand or decide the more unwilling Louis seems to become to give him it.

“So eager. You really need it so badly, don’t you?” Niall wants to tell him to fuck off, but unfortunately he actually _does_ need it so badly, that he can’t even do that if fear that Louis actually stops touching him.

“Let’s get this off you, yeah?” he says, pushing up Niall’s shirt slowly enough that he has more than enough time to tell him no, and even worse, slow enough to drive Niall absolutely crazy.

It seems almost like an reflex to Louis when he pinches Niall’s nipples as soon as the t-shirt is out of the way. The pain rushes through his body, making Niall squirm away from the touch. It’s… it’s not a bad feeling, though, Niall has to admit that to himself. Louis watches him closely when he does it again, but this time when Niall whimpers he leans down and lets his tongue run over the nipple in a soothing motion.

Niall thinks he might be leaking through his boxers by now.

His whole body shakes lightly when Louis copies the act on his other nipple. While his mouth is occupied, Louis lifts his body up, and lets his hands roam down Niall’s body, hesitating slightly when he comes to the top of his boxers. Niall breathes harshly when Louis’ mouth moves down his body, licking, kissing and sucking down the skin where his hands were only seconds before. It almost distracts him from noticing when his boxers is being pushed down, letting his hard cock out.

It’s only a small hope he has to feel Louis’ mouth on his cock, so he isn’t exactly surprised when Louis ignores his dick altogether and instead continues down his thigh. Louis bites down in the flesh of his thigh, hard enough for it to hurt and to make Niall gasp in surprise, just to soften the blow seconds later when gently sucks on same place. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what Louis is doing. At least down there no one is going to know about the love bite.

It’s hot too, like a secret. Louis marking him like he’s his, but in a place where only the two of them is ever going to know about it.

Louis makes another a little further up his thigh, then another when he’s done with that. Niall is going to have bruises everywhere from his knee to his hip if Louis continues much longer. He can’t really seem to make himself care, to far caught up in the feeling of the sharp pinch of Louis’ teeth following by his tongue only seconds later.

Niall doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, but damn if they doesn’t fly open immediately when Louis folds him in half, and licks down the crack of his arse. The moan leaving him is loud enough for Niall to silently beg that Louis hasn’t got any close neighbours, because if he does Niall is officially going to die from mortification.

“Louis!” he whines, hands gripping Louis hair. He isn’t exactly sure whether to push him away or pull him closer and to make sure he never stops.

He honestly doesn’t _know_ what to do with the fact that Louis slowly, oh so slowly, is licking him out.

By now he’s no longer sure he’s going to survive long enough to even finish off. Not if this continues for much longer.

Louis sucks on his rim, licks carefully, and Niall wriggles around totally unable to lie still at all. The stumble on his face scratches against Niall’s soft skin and is sure to make it red and itchy. And yeah, Niall might have thought that what Louis had been doing was bad enough, but when he gently begins pressing the tip of his tongue into Niall’s hole, Niall can’t keep the sob from leaving him. _Fucking hell._

Niall doesn’t _know_ how it happens, but Louis is making these small content sounds as he licks deeper into Niall, and then he seems to hit this spot that makes Niall whole body tremble as he’s coming without warning.

Louis pulls back and watches him in awe. “Fuck, babe,” he breathes. “Didn’t even get to use my fingers. That’s so hot, love. Shit, you should see yourself right now.”

He seems to get a bright idea then, because within a second he’s out of the bed. Within two he’s got Niall in his arms, and carries him through the room to the full length mirror hanging beside the wardrobe.

He gentle places Niall on the ground, lets his arms fall around his waist and rest his chin on Niall’s shoulder. “Open your eyes, Niall. Look how pretty you are.”

It takes him a moment before the words make enough sense in his head for Niall to actually do as told. His eyes slowly flutter open, and he lazily glances down his body in the mirror. He whimpers low in his throat by the sight he’s met with. His hair is an absolute mess from when Louis yanked it, he’s got cum covering his stomach and the top of his thighs. His left thigh is covered in both small and big bruises, that Niall’s got no doubt in his mind is going to be a pain. His usually pale skin is flushes in a baby pink colour, except his face which is bright red, dried tears on his cheeks. The worst is must be his eyes though. Blotchy red and shining brightly from the crying.

“Look at you, darling. Look absolutely wrecked. Imagine how wrecked you’d been if I had fucked you, good and slow. How you would have come without me even touching that cock of yours at all, just like now. So sensitive, Ni, wanna know what else I can do to make you come. Can’t fucking believe you came from just my tongue.”

Niall turns his head away from the mirror, towards Louis. Luckily Louis seems to get the hint without him having to say anything at all, and easily captures his lips with his own. The kiss is more of a snog this time, slow and almost lazy, but with Louis tongue carefully exploring every single inch of Niall’s mouth.

Niall catches a glimpse of the two of them in the mirror. Himself totally naked, still looking like a mess, and with Louis dressed in a shirt and boxers standing behind him. They fit together easily, and it’s a sight Niall is never going to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://nialliesmiley.tumblr.com/post/153743270713/back-in-my-atmosphere-niall-horanlouis-tomlinson) ! :)


End file.
